Too Little Too Late
by CMCena54x
Summary: What happens when John Cena comes home for a much needed break and runs into- or almost runs into a woman that will change his life forever? Will he have his happy ever after or will he wait too long to confess his love? John Cena/OC.
1. PEDXING

Too Little Too Late

What happens when John Cena comes home for a much needed break and runs into- or almost runs into a gorgeous woman who'll change his life forever? Will he get his happy ending or will he wait too long to confess his love. John Cena/OC

A/N: This is my second fanfic. I don't own John Cena or anyone else in the WWE or anyone famous mentioned in this story. I only own my OC's and Plot. Thank you to Hailey Egan Cena and for listening to my ideas and helping out. I am not above Helpful Criticism just please no flames. Hope everyone enjoys.

"Alright, thanks I'll see you soon." I say before ending the call with my manager. I was finally getting some time off. A week to exact, but hey I'll take it. I really just needed some time to get my head together. No matches, appearances, and most importantly no Brandy. Brandy, my gold-digging ex-wife of three years. The woman whom I thought was the love of my life. I finally had enough of her when I came home and found her all over the Puerto Rican mailman, Rico. I served her the divorce papers as soon as I could, but in typical Brandy fashion she had to make everything big and drawn out sending back the papers every chance she got. I eventually got sick of her and gave her a settlement just to get her out my life. I should have listened to my family when they warned her about me, but I was too 'blinded by love' to see past her little games. Then a few months after that I had to get surgery on my elbow which made my arm look like a rotten banana and put me out of the ring for a good six weeks. So, since these last few months have been going by so perfect I can only hope this week will go by as normal as possible. I drive by the 'Welcome To Tampa' sign in my 1970 Pontiac GTO and can't help but get a little excited about finally being able to take a nap in broad day-light. It's been a while since I've done something like that.

I finally find myself turning down my street and can't help but yawn and feel my eyes get a little heavier being only less than a couple hundred yarns from my bed. Just as I'm about to pull in I get stopped by a jogging pedestrian. " What the-" I say stopping mid-sentence. The jogger turns their head around to look at me and it's the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my life. She waves and smiles apologetically. I check her out before waving back. She turns back around and I continue to stare until some behind me honks. "Oh!" I say realizing I'm still parked in the middle of the road I finish pulling in my driveway and turn back around to look at the jogger, but to my disappointment she's gone. 'What are you thinking Cena you don't need another woman in your life yet.' I shake it off get out, grab my luggage and go inside my house to take a shower and a nice long nap.

When I wake up I head back downstairs to get fix myself a BLT and grab a beer. I'm not down here for long when there's a knock a my door. "Great company" I say out loud before going to open the door. On the other side stood no other than my boy and neighbor Brian.

"Yo! Whats up man?" I greeted him stepping back to let him in.

"Nothing much. What about you Cena?" He asked coming in and plopping down on my sofa grabbing my remote. 'Typical Brian' I think before joining him on the couch.

"Same here, nothing but WWE. I actually got the week off." I say tuning in on the game he'd just turned on.

"Really? That's great man you deserve a little down time and the good part is no Brandi."

"Yeah that's a plus." I say taking a sip of my beer.

"Got any more?" Brian asked referring to my beer.

"Yeah man in the kitchen." By the time I finish my sentence Brian's already halfway there. I chuckle and get up to follow behind him. When I enter he has a beer in one hand and my BLT making it's way to his mouth.

"Have you seen the new hot chick across the street?" Brian asked mouth full of food.

"Ummmmm…..No." I answer confused. The Simmons live across the street. Unless he's referring to their sixteen year old daughter. I chuckle figuring that's who he means.

He swallows the food in his mouth and say "Well, you need to she smoking hot."

" No thanks man, I'd rather not end up in jail." I said slicing my tomatoes making myself a new sandwich.

"Jail? What no. She's legal….I think." He says a bit confused himself. "She moved into the Simmons' old house."

"Oh." I said my ears then perking up. When did the Simmons move? Shows how long I've been home.

"Yeah. She was jogging this afternoon and I'd decided Sparky needed a walk so I took him out so I could enjoy the view." He said nudging my arm and laughing. I started to laugh too until I put two and two together. This 'Hot Chick' was the girl from earlier.

"Wait, wait, wait" I said suddenly becoming interested. "Does she have brown eyes, dark hair just past her shoulders, and dimples?" I asked a little to quickly.

"Huh? What? Look man all I know is she moved in two days ago and her boyfriend was helping her unpack."

"Oh." I say little bummed. She has a boyfriend…. Great.

"Wait? Whats wrong with you? Thinking about hitting that?" Brian asked grinning.

"Her boyfriend left the day after and hadn't been back since. Maybe you should head on over. Even if y'all do get caught I'm sure you can take him." Brian continued when I said nothing.

"Naw man. I'm good." I said trying to play it off.

"Yeah well I gotta get going." Brian said chunking his empty beer and scarfing the last few bites of my BLT.

"Aight." I said following him to the door.

"Look bro" Brian said turning around "We should have one of those barbecues we used to have." He said with a grin on his face. I thought back to all those crazy parties Brian and I threw and grinned myself.

"Sounds good to me man. This Saturday?" I asked

"I'll let the people know." He said while we did our handshake.

"Yeeeaahh!" We both said at the same time.

"I'll see you soon then." He said turning back around. "Oh and good sandwich!" He said walking out the door.

"Really?" I questioned before closing and locking the door. "I wouldn't know." I said before heading back into the kitchen. I couldn't help but think about my new neighbor while adding lettuce to by now bacon and tomato sandwich. 'I wonder if she needs help finishing up unpacking. She could probably use a man.' I think before debating with myself some more. 'Yeah…. I'll do the neighborly thing.' I said before heading up stairs to change into some more flexible clothes. I settled on basketball shorts, a t-shirt, and some Nikes. I grabbed my keys to head out the door 'Maybe I shouldn't do this… she does have a boyfriend. He probably helped her finish. But, I should make her feel welcome. I mean it's not like I like her or anything.' I convinced myself. I grabbed my keys and walked across the street. 'Here goes nothing I thought.' And knocked. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Hi." She greeted with a gorgeous smile that almost took me off my feet.

A/N: Okay. So here it is. The first chapter. I might get another story up tonight or another chapter of this. Please tell me what you think!:)


	2. You Hit That!

Too Little Too Late

A/N: Thanks for the follows and reviews. Hope you guys enjoy!:) I disclaim.

Okay, think of something to say Cena don't just stand here…

"Hi." I finally manage to get out. Smooth.

"Um… Can I help you?" She asks laughing a little.

"No I was just wondering if I could help you." She looks at me confused "With unpacking… and stuff." I add. She then smiles.

"You know, you have great timing." She says with a smile opening the door wider and I walk in.

"Yeah, because I almost ran you over earlier." I reply chuckling. She look as me confused.

"Oh! That was you? It was really my fault." She corrects shyly.

"No really, you're the pedestrian don't you always have the right of way…or something? And I should have been watching were I was going… Um…" I say waiting for her to tell me her name.

"Oh, sorry Sari." She says holding out her hand I shake it. "John, nice to meet you Sari." I say with a smile. I finally get a good look of her face. Beautiful light brown eyes, dark hair, dimples, and a killer smile. We'd make beautiful dimpled babies.

Sari's POV:

Here I am trying to put together this stupid bed that Colin, my brother, should have helped with two days ago and a chiseled Greek god comes knocking on my door. My prayers have been heard; a handsome man and some help. His name's John… The one who almost killed me earlier? Yeah. It's all good though because he's forgiven.

"So can I show you where assistance is needed?"

"Yeah of course, whatever you need." Please, you shouldn't say it like that. Cause you can help with more than just fixing my bed. I keep my comment to myself though and lead him to the bedroom.

"Ok so here it is…" I say standing in the entrance of my bedroom. I turn and look at him.

"Looks like a tornado just flew through here…" He says taking his hat off and smoothing through his hair then putting it back on. His muscles in his arm flex while they're moving and I think I need to excuse myself to go cool down. I just met him and he's already driving me crazy. I don't know how much longer our friendly neighbor relationship can work out we might have to add extra benefits somewhere along the lines.

John's POV:

"Yeah, yeah… I know. I'm not very good at…. Building and such." She says giggling. Okay, she seriously needs to stop. I look back over at the bed and she adds, "I can help you if you'd like."

"No, no, no." I say quickly this is my chance to redeem myself she's not lifting a finger.

"I mean I was going to in the first place-" I cut her off.

"No, I mean it's the least I can do." I say smiling and getting on my knees picking up pieces.

"Are you sure? I'd hate for you to have to do this alone." She says finding a spot on the floor next to me. I lay my hand on her leg. "Really, I'll be fine. You go do… whatever you need to do to get your house finished." She smiles and nods.

"Well how about this? While you do this I'd be happy to fix you dinner." I feel my stomach growl remembering the first BLT I fixed went to Brian and the second is lying on my kitchen counter because I wanted to come over here and help her.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She stands up and walks out. I get a good view of what she's working with from behind and that does nothing, but motivate me to get this bed finished.

Sari's POV:

I walk into the kitchen to fix dinner for John. I open the fridge and then remember I have absolutely no food. Great. I head back to the bedroom. I come in just in time to see him picking up the headboard by himself and laying it on the wall by the window. Homeboys has some major muscles… I can't help but wonder what else of his is big.

"Hey John," I interrupt. "I just remember I have no food. You mind me just ordering takeout?"

He turns around and nods showing his dimples. Damn.

"Chinese or Pizza?" I ask trying not to drool

"Pizza sounds good." I nod and turn around to go order the food. I decide not go back in and bother him so I settle on cheese and pepperoni pizza. He's bound to love one of those. I realize I have nothing to do since my living room, bathroom, kitchen, and office are already finished I sit on the couch and flip on the tv. Then I discover there's nothing but junk on so I just settle on Lifetime. It's that movie 'Perfect Neighbor' you know the one about the woman trying to steal her neighbor's husband and ends up killing a bunch of people on her street and herself? Yeah. I can't help but feel a little apprehensive about letting this Neanderthal into my house. Come on he's more than half my size. Sure he was nice, but so was the woman in the movie. I think I'm just being paranoid. I flip off the television and just sit. I can hear him grunting from moving all the heavy pieces and can't help but let my mind get a little dirty.

"Ugh." 'Okay I need to get up and do something.' I think while hopping up from the couch. I walk over to my office and start going through files of patients I'll be seeing next week. I'm a Surgical Pediatrician and moved down to Tampa to work at a hospital down here. It's one of the top hospitals in the country. I hear the doorbell ring and figure that must be the pizza. I pay the guy and put the food on the counter so I can go get John. I walk in and he's putting the top mattress on the bed.

"Wow, thanks. I don't think I would've been able to get that done if you hadn't came." I say honestly. He sits on the bed and looks exhausted. He's sweating and his shirt is clinging to his chest and he's glistening.

"Really, it's no problem." Just then his stomach growls and we laugh.

"Come on there's pizza and the kitchen and I think I have a couple of bottled waters." He follows me into the kitchen and I grab some bottled waters. We sit on the barstools at counter since my dining room table hadn't been delivered yet. He opens up both boxes.

"Yum my favorites." I let out a breath.

"Really? That's music to my ears I didn't know kind to get so I just got the classics."

"This is perfect, trust me." He says picking up a slice. I laugh and get one of my own. We eat in silence for a while before he speaks up.

John's POV:

"Your boyfriend plan on heading back over any time soon?" I ask trying to see if she really is already taken. She looks at me confused. Maybe that was a little out of line.

"I mean I was just wondering. He was helping you move in a couple a days ago so I thought he lived here too." Just then she starts laughing. Okay…

"No, no that was Colin, my twin brother." She says and continues to laugh. Now I look stupid. Who can't tell whether or not people are Twins. Last time I listen to Brian's dumb self.

"Oh," I say now embarrassed … "My bad. Well does your boyfriend plan on visiting you?"

"I don't have one." She says before drinking some of her water. I couldn't help, but smirk and grab another slice of pizza.

"My bad again. So I guess that means you don't have to ask anyone's permission if you can head over to my place Saturday and come to Brian and I's barbecue. You know, help you meet your neighbors." I say. She looks at me.

"Sure I'll be there." She says with a smile.

"Good, I'll be looking for you. But, what brings you to Tampa." I say trying to prolong the conversation.

"I'm a pediatrician from Lafayette. I wanted to come to Shriners in Tampa to add to my Practice." Wow, a pediatrician.

"Beautiful and smart." I say starting to lay it on now that I know she's single. She smirks.

"And what about you John?"

"A wrestler" She looks at me weird I get that a lot from people who don't watch. "For The WWE."

"WWE…" She thinks out loud "WWF?" I laugh.

"Same company, different name." She looks a little more impressed now. She goes for her second slice of cheese and I head for a Pepperoni.

"So that explains why you have such a gorgeous body." I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks. What the heck is wrong with me?

"So I take it you were checking me out?" She laughs.

"That's not fair to me now. I mean, come on who wouldn't." Yeah, this is going to be fun. I flex my left arm and she blushes.

"Ok fair enough. But if you say my reasoning for having a nice body is being a wrestler then what's the reason for yours?" She blushes again and starts laughing. I'm on a roll.

"What?" She asks as if she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

Sari's POV:

Okay this guy is good, I'm pretty sure I look like a tomato in the face.

"You know what I'm talking about" he starts "Those legs… your tight stomach and don't get me started on your-"

"OKAY! Stop, stop, stop." I say cutting him off while laughing I don't know if the human face can get any redder. "I take it you were checking me out too." This time he gets a blush of his own which tells me my hunch is correct. "Mhm." I say confident I'm correct and take another bite of my pizza.

"But, what man in their right mind wouldn't?" He asks.

"It's getting late." I say trying to change the subject. I close the empty boxes and hop off the stool. He stands up too and I walk him to my door.

"It was good getting to know you Sari…"

John's POV:

"Richards… Sari Richards." She says smiling up at me she's at least 5'4. "It was nice meeting you too John…"

"Cena." I say and open the door.

"Oh and thanks again." She says and I turn around and nod. She closes the door and I cross the street with a huge grin on my face. Just then Brian steps out his door.

"You hit that?!" He asks excited.

"Not yet." I say and walk in my house.

Tonight was a good night… a _real_ good night.

Please Review!


	3. Prove It

Too Little Too Late

I disclaim.

Sari's POV:

Okay, earbuds? Check. iPhone? Check. And running jacket? Check. I was about to go for my morning jog and was making sure I had everything. I was putting on my shoes in my living room and caught a glance out the front window. I quickly bobbed my head back up to see John outside working on one of his cars. He seemed to be focusing pretty hard so I brushed it off deciding to just say a simple 'hi' when I'd pass him. I grabbed my keys and continued out my front door. I unlocked my iPhone went to iTunes and played my 'Workout' playlist. It immediately went to 'Work Hard, Play Hard' by Wiz Khalifa. I jogged down the street mentally rapping along with Wiz. This is usually the time when I clear my head and get mentally prepared for my day. Basically my 'Me Time.'

As I'd promised I simply waved and mouthed 'Hi' to John. I was going to continue until he decided to pro-long our conversation by adding something else. I took my buds out and stopped my work out. "Sorry What?" I asked a little out of breath and stopping beside him.

John's POV:

I was closing the hood of my car and was about to head back inside when I saw Sari jogging my way. As she passed I said "Jeeze you do this every morning?"

"Sorry What?" she asked stopping.

"You do this everything morning?" She laughed showing her dimples.

"Yeah… Or I try to. Gotta stay in shape." She said flexing her right arm.

"Come up muscle, come up!" I said deciding to tease her.

"Oh yeah… Haha ,_very_ funny. Just because I don't muscles the size of Mount Everest doesn't mean I don't have a little." She said poking me in the arm.

"Well you know…" I said crossing my arm "They aren't _that_ big, and I try not to brag."

"Now don't be getting no big head Mr. Cena." She said with a bit of an accent I couldn't point out.

"Where are you from I can hear an accent?"

"Terrebonne, Louisiana. I lived in Lafayette for my job then transferred her to Tampa." She said with a smile.

"Ah, Ragin' Cajun?" I asked and she laughed.

"Creole. But same thing basically, both from Cajun Country." She said letting her accent show a little more.

"So that means if I happen to be home and smell some gumbo cooking I can come on over?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Anytime neighbor. I'd be happy to oblige."

"So you're used to all these swamps and stuff they have down here?"

"Oh yeah, born and raised Down By D'Bayou." She said laughing.

"Yeah? Took me a while to get used to it."

"Where are you from?" She asked

"Newbury, Mass."

"Ewww, Yankee." She said backing away, I laughed.

"Don't even go there with me. You know you like all this." I say going toward her and engulfing her in a bear hug I could get used to this. She started squirming.

"Uh-Uh. Baby don't do that ." She jumped out my arms.

"You are too much. I need to finish my work out while your fooling around."

"So you admit to it?" I ask with a smirk.

Sari's POV:

"Unless you want to talk and work out, goodbye John." I say still recovering from his little remark

"You know I'll take you up on that offer." I scrunch up my eyebrows and eye him up and down.

"You run?" I ask not believing.

"What? You think I can't keep up?" He asked looking jokingly offended.

"Well, I see you more as a 'lifting weights' types guy. Big, muscular guys aren't usually good at cardio… That's all." I say trying to keep a straight face.

"You know what? Let's do this!" John said stretching his arms out and jumping in place .I start jogging he follows. We run for a good .3 miles before John asks me out of breathe

"How much do you run?"

"1 mile usually, but todays a good day so I'm think 1.5?" I'm determined prove my point. Plus he could use the cardio, right?

"How far have we ran?" He asks a few seconds later just as out of breathe possibly more.

"0.4." I answer simply with a smirk. I hear him sigh loudly. Oh yeah.

"So John, you wanted to talk?" I ask amused by him and his heavy breathing.

"Let's not." He said simply.

"Oh, come on." I say nudging him he shakes his head. We jog 0.8 miles before he starts slowing. We reach 1.1 when he finally stops.

"Come on Mr. Big Stuff! Keep up!" I say jogging backwards. He looks at me and before putting his hands on his knees and stopping. I laugh and walk up to him.

I pat him on the back "Admit you're a weight junkie." I say. He shakes his head 'no.'

"Say it…" I say again. Again he's quiet. I start to laugh until I feel something hot and slimey on my calves and shoes. I look down and he find that he puked all over me. Guess I got what I wanted, I saw him break. Just wasn't expecting my shoes to get ruined in the process.

"What the?" I say and jump back but it's too late his vomit is already all over my shoes. He leans up about to say something, but pukes again.

I take off my shoes and do my best to clean my calves. I then lead John to the grass to help him sit down. Once his face isn't green anymore and he's taken a few deep breaths he says

"Sari I'm so sorry." I do my best to laugh it off and say "Hey it's alright I'm a doctor, I'm used to puke. The kids do it all the time trust me."

He smiles and puts his hands in his head trying to further calm his stomach. I rub his back and get a good feel at his toned back 'Pretty nice' I couldn't help but think. He looks up at me after a few minutes.

"I'm so embarrassed, again I apologize I ruined your shoes." He says looking pretty upset.

"Really, I can clean them and it'll be fine." I say trying to make him feel better. I probably won't wear them again, but he doesn't have to know. "Also I shouldn't have pushed you so far, it's partially my fault I knew you weren't used to it. But, with that said…. ready to fess up?" I ask grinning. He shakes his head and sorta laughs.

"Fine, I belong in the weight room and should really start working on cardio."

"Correcto." I say and hop bare-feet. "We can walk the rest of the way and it'll make a circle back to our street."

John and I finish our way back to our street in silence. We in stop my front yard.

"I really enjoyed your company this morning." I say trying to lighten the mood I know he feels horrible. I would be embarrassed, but I'm really not mad at him at all.

"Thanks for sympathy." He says not looking at me.

"No really I did. Despite the circumstances I did have fun with you this morning." I squeeze his arm getting him to look at me "See you later John." I say smiling at him. He nods and I walk in my house. I hope he doesn't feel too bad. I really am okay even though I need a shower.

John's POV:

I just blew any and _all _chances with Sari. She has to hate me now she's just too nice to admit it. I head out her yard and go in my house. I take a shower and think about things. I know she said she gets puked on all the time, but there's a difference between a kid's puke and a grown 251 pound man's puke. I turn off the shower off put on a pair of boxers and lay down. Sari definitely won't be at the barbecue Saturday. She literally hates my guts.

A/N: Okay here it is. Hope ya enjoyed. Poor Johnny! And for all reading **You Can Look, But Can't Touch **I already have writer's block know I see where your coming from authors. Thanks for all the follows. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Feelings

**A/N: I understand that John usually goes 30-40 in matches, but usually bigger guys don't do a lot of cardio. And, when they show John working out it's usually lifting weights so that's where my impression of him not being able to run a good 2 miles came from. Hope you guys understand. Thanks for the reviews and follows! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! And Sari's name isn't pronounced like the Indian garment. It's more like Sarah with a long e at the end. I disclaim.**

John's POV:

This past week has really flown by. Today was Saturday, which meant Brian and I would be all day getting ready for the barbecue. Not that I'm looking forward to it anymore. I haven't talked to Sari since I ruined her shoes. She's been out running everyday I just didn't have the courage to go out and talk to her. She has to hate me, can't say I blame her. Just then Brian knocks on the door.

"You ready?" He asks once I open it. He's holding a pan of un-cooked ribs, lots of chicken and beef, and some seasonings.

"Man. Going all out?" I ask laughing and letting him in.

"Well, we gotta impress yo girl. What's her name….Sari?" Well that just bummed me… again.

"She's not my girl…." I say following him to the back. He sets everything down on the bar and looks at me.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Brian asks finding the lighter fluid. I go and start to clean up the grill.

"I just don't know if she's coming tonight." I say trying to play like it's nothing when I know it's a huge deal for me.

"Oh, well I know I know what'll put you back in good spirits. Jaime Sanders from college…?" I shake my head indicating for him to go on. "Jaime the one you spent Spring Break with Jaime...?" This time I smirk.

"Yeah."

"I invited her."

"Naw Bri, but you didn't." I say shaking my head trying not to laugh.

"Heck yes I did! You will be having fun tonight like it or not. Maybe you and Jaime can have a reenactment from Spring Break tonight?"

"No, I don't think so. Not a good idea."

"I get enough beer in you then we'll see what you say then." I laugh and finish up cleaning the grill and head inside to get the charcoal and side dishes.

Even if Jaime does come tonight I don't really want anything to happen. I'm ready to settle down I'm not as young as I used to be and it's time to grow up. Find that one person who I can spend forever with. I can't help but think back to Sari. I grab the coleslaw, baked beans, potato salad, and rolls and head back out to the patio. Brian is on the phone inviting _more_ people. Tonight's going to be crazy.

"Hey" I say interrupting "Charcoal's behind the bar." He shakes his head goes back to his conversation. Even though I am looking more towards settling down I hope the company and beers will help me feel a little better. And maybe, just maybe Sari might show up… Anything can happen, right?

Sari's POV:

Tonight's John's barbecue and I have no idea what to wear. I turn on the Weather the Channel and it's supposed to be pretty warm, not that I should be expecting any different I am in Florida. I go to my closet and look through to see what I have. By the time I'm done majority of my clothes are sprawled across the bed and I've settled on a Pink and white fitted t-shirt, my Rock Revival shorts, and some white sandals. I then settle on light make up and a simple ponytail. It's just a barbecue how dressy do you need to be?

'I probably should bring something?' I think and look in my fridge. I've finally brought food so it'd be rude to show up empty handed. 'Something quick' I think when I glance at the clock on my stove and see it's already 4:45. 'Forget I'll just go pick up some Cokes.

I grab my keys and go outside to see Brian with cases of beers in hands heading into John's house. I figure not everybody drinks so I go ahead and head up to nearest grocery store. When I come back cars are lined down our street and loud music is playing. This is going to be interesting.

I park in my driveway and grab the cases of sodas and start to go to John's house.

"Hey you mind if we park in your driveway?" Some guys ask me in a Toyota.

"Umm. No you're fine, long as your out by midnight." He shakes his head allows me to cross the street and then parks.

I enter John's house and people are literally everywhere talking, eating, and having a goodtime. I find my way through the kitchen and set the Cokes on the counter. I open the sprites and grab one. I stand there like and idiot and wait especially since John is nowhere on sight.

John's POV:

Jaime's just arrived and she hasn't changed a bit.

"And J, remember that time down by the lake?" Brian asks not being be able to contain his laughter.

"Yeah, too bad John was with Brandy and not with me." She says I just smile. She's been flirting and dropping hints since she's been here. I'm just not feeling it. I've got a house full of people and still not content. I really just want to talk to Sari.

I exit the patio while Jaime was still talking. To me I think… I wan't sure and could really care less. She's already getting a bit tipsy and I don't wan to stick around just incase I regret something. I say hi to few old friends and make small talk. I get thirsty so I head to kitchen to see of there's anything other than beer and Jack.

When I get in I see cases of Cokes and Sprite. 'Finally did something smart Brian.' I think. I grab a coke and lean against the counter.

"Enjoying your party Cena?" Someone asks walking up to me. I look over and it's Sari. I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Hey! I'm happy to see you, didn't think you'd show up." I say hugging her. She smells like Heaven.

"And why would I not show up?" She asks, pretty obvious if you ask me.

"Well… our last meeting didn't go so well." I say not wanting to bring it up. She punches me in the arm. Girl can pack a punch.

"How many time do I have to tell you I am _not_ mad at you?!" she asks a little annoyed, maybe she's not.

"Aight, aight got'cha. You enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, you and Brian can sure throw a party looks like all of Tampa's here." She says laughing and looking around.

"Nah, just old friends."

-Party Over-

I'm pretty sure Sari and I have spent the whole night taking and hanging out. And I'm pretty sure I've at least had six more beers since then.

"Hey uhhh Sari?" I slur from the patio.

Sari's POV:

John and I have been talking about a whole bunch of nothing the whole party. I have to admit he is good company and the funniest guy I've met. The party started winding down an hour ago and now it's just him and I. Brian left a few seconds ago with a girl and seemed pretty smashed. John is drunk out of his mind too. They're both going to have one heck of a hangover once he wakes up tomorrow.

"Yes John?" I ask amused at his drunken actions.

"Watch this." I turn my head and look through the double doors that lead to his patio. John I standing in front of the pool…. naked. I turn my head quickly.

"What in the? John put your clothes back on!" I say feeling my heart speed up.

"You know Sari…" John starts I look back over again and this time he's facing me. Woah, this guy is hung like a horse. "I have always wanted to go skinny dipping." Unable to avert my eyes I see John jump in the pool.

"NO!" I say and jump up and running to the pool. But it's too late, John has already been underwater and is now resurfacing.

"Thank goodness! John get out now, your drunk and shouldn't been in the pool!"

"If you say so." He slurs with a smirk on his face and gets out. I quickly turn my head now remembering he's still naked.

"I'll uh… I'll get you a towel." I say and quickly walking off getting a towel from the hall closet. I hand it to him and dries off. He then bends down and whispers in my ear

"Thanks." I get goose bumps from his lip touching the skin on my ear and jump back.

"We really need to get you to your room." I start towards the inside of his house again. I look back and see that he's still standing there…naked!

"Put the towel on and come on!" I say. A goofy smile comes up on his face and he follows me to his bedroom. I grab him some boxers and lay them on the bed.

"If you need anything call me, okay?" I say jotting down my home phone on a piece of paper and lay it next to his bed. I'm about to walk out and he grabs me by the waist.

"I need you." He whispers rubbing my side and I feel the goose bumps come back.

"I told you if you need anything call me." He reluctantly, but eventually lets go. I don't think that's exactly what he meant, but I know it's just the alcohol talking.

I make sure John's in bed and has 2 asprins and water for in the morning. I cut out all the lights out and go to check on him one last time. He's knocked out. I cut off the lights in his bedroom and cross the street to my house. The guys in Toyota are gone and I need a warm shower. Tonight's been a long night….. And I think I might be attracted to John.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review guys!**


End file.
